


E.S.S. - Emotional Support Snake

by Karl_Wheezer_Marx



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Camping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 11:14:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22849246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karl_Wheezer_Marx/pseuds/Karl_Wheezer_Marx
Summary: Hal and David are on a romantic camping trip to celebrate their one year anniversary
Relationships: Otacon/Solid Snake
Kudos: 8





	E.S.S. - Emotional Support Snake

Crestfallen cicadas chirping carefully in the pale moonlight, fire crackling as the lumber burns brightly. Together as one we sit, toasting marshmallows and telling tales of our lives, good and bad. Surely this is bliss, I think to myself. In my life, in my line of work, moments like these come very few and far between, but I cherish them all the more because of it. Despite the hardships and strife of this world, I will always have and always love you, Hal.  
Several hours prior in a clearing in the Canadian woods, Hal and I began to set up a campsite for the night. Today’s a special day for me, and well us - it’s our 1 year anniversary. One whole year of being with that goofy son-of-a-bitch, and I don’t regret a second of it. Being the only one with any kind of survival training, I decided to set up the campfire while Hal went and set up our tent. After not even 5 minutes of setting off to acquire some firewood I heard the all too familiar sound of Otacon screaming for help. With the might and speed of an ocelot i pivoted back towards our campsite to save Hal, who undoubtedly had made an enemy out of the wrong wildlife. As I returned to the site I stumbled upon my giant doofy nerd running in circles around a harmless garden snake.  
Calmly, I walked over, gently picked up the garden snake, and escorted him to another area where he won't bother Hal again. Before I could turn around I felt a thud ram into me as Hal jumped into me in a tight embrace.  
“Th-thank you so much David. I...I thought I was a goner for sure” Hal squealed lovingly.  
“Heh, I thought you liked snakes” I chuckled.  
I could feel Hal become flustered as his grip around my waist grew tighter.  
“B-baka! You know you’re the only snake for me!” He squeaked as he buried his head into my shoulder.  
“God he’s such a fuckin weeb” I thought to myself before accidentally muttering out loud “but god do I fucking love him and his dorkiness”.  
I gently plant a kiss upon his soft fluffy head as we enter a warm embrace.


End file.
